1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bait transporter and more specifically to a bait transporter including a receptacle for holding live bait/fish in water and a compartment beneath the receptacle for storing oxygen supply equipment useful for maintaining a continuous controlled flow of air/oxygen to the water in the receptacle.
2. Description of Prior Art
To those who fish with live bait, it is common knowledge that the bait will die in the bait transport device in a short time if the water in the bait device is not changed frequently or if fresh air/oxygen is not supplied to the water in the bait device. It is a common occurrence for the live bait to die within a few hours from the time of purchase of the bait and, often, well before arrival at a remote fishing area. Bait transport devices are well known, as exemplified-by the following prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 867,463, issued on Oct. 1, 1907 to Yingling, discloses a method and apparatus for preserving live fish. Yingling does not disclose a live bait transport device having an inner basket and an outer water filled receptacle having false bottom compartments for storing air supply equipment of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,438, issued Aug. 8, 1967 to Fellers, discloses a minnow bucket having aeration for prolonging the life of the minnows contained therein. The bucket consists of an upper water tank for holding minnows, and a lower pressure chamber. The pressure chamber is filled with air at high pressure and is released into the upper water tank via a regulated tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,305, issued Sep. 5, 1967 to Smith, discloses a live bait bucket adapter. The adapter is frictionally positioned in the top of a bucket and has an inlet valve for receiving oxygen therein. The adapter provides an oxygen pocket above the water surface for absorption into the water, thereby providing oxygen to the bait.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,529, issued Oct. 29, 1968 to Kellner, discloses a device for transporting living fish having water tank surrounded by an air pillow cushion. The air pillow cushion is also used to provide the aeration to the water-contained. in the tank. The air pillow cushion is replenished by the carrying person by blowing through a tube or using waist mounted bellows.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,855, issued Jun. 17, 1969 to Hassell, discloses an oxygenated live bait container. The container has pressurized oxygen entrapped above the water and an access via a sliding sleeve to the bait.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,272, issued Jun. 28, 1974 to Rowe et al., discloses a water filled bait tank which is aerated with a compressed air bottle permitting filtered air to be metered into the tank through a porous air stone. Rowe et al. does not disclose a transport device having an inner foraminous basket for holding live bait/fish and an outer water filled receptacle having false bottom compartments for storing air supply equipment which maintains a continuous controlled flow of aeration throughout the device of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,575, issued on Sep. 17, 1974 to Kelley et al., discloses a combination bait and tackle box characterized by a porous liner at the junctions of its vertical walls to preclude bait fish from crowding and suffocating. Kelley et al. does not disclose a transport device having an inner foraminous sectional basket for holding live bait/fish and an outer water filled receptacle of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,577, issued on Jan. 4, 1977 to Kelley, discloses a fish bait box which is structurally arranged to be tilted to rest in various positions, thereby causing 1 displacement of the bait storage medium within the box and enabling easier removal of the bait from the box. Kelley does not disclose a live bait transport device having an inner foraminous basket and an outer water filled receptacle having false bottom compartments for storing air supply equipment of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,131, issued Apr. 14, 1981 to Poffenberger, discloses a portable live bait container having an externally powered pump for aerating the water contained therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,636, issued Jul. 19, 1988 to Lambourn, discloses a insulated live bait bucket having a electrically powered pump source disposed in a false bottom of the bucket for aerating the water in the bucket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,723, issued Jan. 3, 1989 to Arnold et al., discloses a floating bait bucket. The bucket has a perforated chamber for keeping the bait secure while maintaining the bait in the water. The bucket also includes an insulated compartment, a tackle box, and a receptacle for supporting a fishing rod or net.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,043, issued Jun. 26, 1990 to Steele, discloses a live bait tank in the form of a foam plastic chest having a solar cell for generating electric power and a pump for pumping the water through the air in the chest causing aeration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,335 issued on Sep. 24, 1991 to Hisey, discloses a combination minnow and fish preserving container having a section for containing water and minnows and a section for containing water and fish on ice. Hisey does not disclose a live bait transport device having an inner foraminous basket and an outer water filled receptacle having false bottom compartments for storing air supply equipment which maintains a continuous controlled flow of aeration throughout the device of the present invention,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,231, issued on Jul. 20, 1993 to Larson, discloses a bait container including a bucket having a cavity for holding water and the bait and a lid for lifting the bait from the water when the lid is moved to an opened position. Larson doses not disclose a live bait transport device having an inner foraminous basket and an outer water filled receptacle having false bottom compartments for storing air supply equipment which maintains a continuous controlled flow of aeration throughout the device of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,114, issued Apr. 16, 1996 to Stricker, discloses a container for storing and preserving the life of worms for bait. The container has a cooling medium therein for maintaining the worms at a desired temperature.
Canadian Patent Number 488,785, issued on Dec. 16, 1952 to Santala et al., discloses a minnow bucket having air supply means for providing a flow of air through water of the bucket. Santala et al. does not disclose a transport device having an inner foraminous sectional basket for holding live bait/fish and an outer water filled receptacle of the present invention.
French Patent Document Number 536,068 dated Apr. 6, 1922, by Deselle, discloses various embodiments for aerating the water in a container. Deselle does not disclose a live bait transport device having an inner foraminous sectional basket and an outer water filled receptacle having false bottom compartments of the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.